San'ou
by ojou-chan
Summary: malam itu, sang gadis terlelap dalam buaian kelopak sakura


**San'ou 2**

_-The Scattered Sakura-_

.

Summary : malam itu, sang gadis terlelap dalam buaian kelopak sakura.

.

Disclaimer : I wish I could own bleach, and "don't want to miss a thing" belongs to aerosmith

Warnings : typos, drabble, modified canon, OOC, ada yg pernah baca fic saya a thousand paper birds? Mungkin bisa dibilang ini sekuelnya.. don't like don't read

Setting : kuchiki manor, sehari sebelum invasi quincy ke SS

* * *

Rukia bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kamarnya yang nyaman, kasur dan selimut yang hangat tidak bisa meredam gelombang kegelisahan yang melanda alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Entah bisa dikatakan buruk kalau yang terlihat disana bagaikan monitor rusak, tervisualisasi dalam potongan-potongan gambar blur, hitam putih. Hanya satu yang dapat dikenalinya dengan jelas, wajah itu... Seorang bangsawan yang menemuinya di akademi, orang yang sama yang hanya bisa ia tatap punggungnya, yang secara tak terduga mempertaruhkan jiwa untuk melindunginya, pria yang menunjukkan perhatian lewat sikap dinginnya dan membuat ia merasa... Istimewa. Namun gambaran indah itu tergantikan teriakan, tangis, darah dan perang. Ini jelas bukan mimpi buruk, Rukia terlahir sebagai prajurit, pertarungan adalah hal nafasnya. Tetapi, ada perasaan aneh yang menggerogotinya dari dalam. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas seprai dibawah telapak tangannya.

Jauh di seberang, di sisi Kuchiki manor yang lain, Byakuya yang merasakan ketidakstabilan reiatsu adik iparnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi mandinya. Sebenarnya sejak kembali dari barak divisinya menjelang tengah malam tadi, ia samar-samar merasakan tekanan roh sang fukutaichou mungil naik turun tidak menentu.

Setelah mengikat simpul pada yukata biru tuanya, pria bermata kelabu tajam itu melangkah keluar. Berasumsi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Rukia dan mungkin ia mau berbagi pada dirinya. Memang tidak biasanya kapten pendiam itu menunjukkan perhatian secara terang-terangan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa harus menemui Rukia. Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mendorongnya.

Tiga kali mengetuk tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban, Byakuya memutuskan untuk menggeser pintu di hadapannya. Di tengah temaram cahaya, ia melihat Rukia meringkuk membelakanginya, bantal tidak lagi menyangga kepalanya dan selimut hanya menutupi ujung kakinya. Tanpa suara, pria dingin itu menghampiri futon kemudian bersimpuh. Diraihnya bantal, lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Rukia dan meletakkan bantal di bawahnya. Tangan kekarnya terulur, menjangkau selimut dan menariknya hingga menutupi bahu gadis didepannya.

'Apa yang kau mimpikan?' Bantinnya saat menyeka titik-titik keringat di wajah pucat itu. Rukia beringsut dalam selimut, semakin meringkuk dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprai.

Wajah Byakuya melembut, digenggamnya tangan kecil yang mengepal erat itu. Jemari Rukia yang terasa dingin perlahan mengendurkan cekalannya. Tautan di alisnya mulai menghilang. Tanpa melepas genggamannya, Byakuya membaringkan diri di sisi Rukia. Dihirupnya nafas panjang, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma mint, citrus dan embun pagi yang menguar dari gadis dipelukannya.

Pria itu, kepala klan bangsawan Kuchiki, memiliki kebanggaan yang selalu dijaga. Sebagai kapten shinigami ia punya keyaninan yang harus dibela. Namun di atas itu semua, ia memiliki wanita ini, yang akan selalu dilindungi dengan segenap hatinya. Karena ia tidak lagi diliputi keterikatan pada dogma, tidak lagi dihantui oleh beban serta keraguan atas nuraninya. Tanpa sadar dieratkannya dekapan, diciuminya puncak kepala gadis yang telah membuatnya 'hidup' beberapa puluh tahun terakhir ini. Tegangan pada badan Rukia melunak, nafasnya yang berat kini lebih ringan dan teratur.

Senyum samar Byakuya tersembunyi diantara helaian lembut surai hitam. Menghirup aroma Rukia membawa ketenangan tersendiri baginya, mendekap tubuh Rukia membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa gadis itu tak akan pergi dari sisinya. Dan ketika gadis mungil itu berbalik, membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Byakuya, ia berharap bisa menghentikan waktu.

.

_I can stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_And feel you heart so close to mine_

_And to stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time_

* * *

Malam itu, mimpi hitam putih Rukia menghilang. Tergantikan kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang berjatuhan dan membelai kulitnya. Aroma lembut bunga sakura serta kehangatan musim semi membungkus tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Senyum mengembang dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa utuh, tergenapi, dan bahagia. Bahkan dalam mimpinya, gadis itu berharap saat ini akan jadi selamanya.

.

_Forever and ever..._

* * *

Fin


End file.
